


The touch of your love

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Missing scenes from the robron wedding [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Sexual Content, just a little something before their honeymoon, robert has a surprise for aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robert just smirked as he looked him up and down – “Come here.”“No, you come here.” - he said as he took three steps back, sitting down on the bed kicking his shoes off. He spread his legs wide and it was an obvious invitation.Or...This is what happened after Aaron and Robert drove off to their honeymoon.





	1. Chapter 1

They were on the road for only about 10 minutes when Aaron has had enough of his stare.

“Quit it Robert, I'm trying to drive!” - he laughed

“What? I'm not doing anything!”

“You're staring!”

“That's because you're so gorgeous.”- he said as Aaron scoffed - “And you're driving my car, which is a turn on.” - he grinned.

“Yeah I bet.” - he winked.

“Actually I have a surprise for you....I mean it's for us.”

“What is it?”

“Wouldn't be much of a surprise if I'd tell you now would it?” - Aaron just rolled his eyes, but actually loved it. -”Oi pull over here.” - said Robert suddenly as he recognized the place.

“What, again?” - Aaron didn't even try to pretend he didn't know where they are. Not this time.

“Come on get out.” - said Robert cheerly as Aaron stopped the car. He was there on Aaron's side in a second, opening the door for him.

“Is this the surprise coz you know.....been there done that.” - he said with raised eyebrows as he allowed Robert to help him out of the car.

“No.”- he started as he pulled Aaron tightly to his chest -”I just wanted to kiss my husband in the place where it all started.” - he said leaning in.

“Sap.” - smiled Aaron before he smashed his lips to Robert's. This kiss was nothing like the ones they had earlier today. This kiss was forceful, and it wanted more.

“We should stop.” - said Robert pulling away slightly, with his eyes still closed.

“Not like we haven't done this before.”

“My husband and outdoor sex.”- laughed Robert -”What a combination.”

“Shut up.”- he answered as he pushed his fingers through Robert's hair. - “God you look so good.” - he said before he kissed him one last time.

“Come on this was only a little stop, the real present is a couple of more minutes away. So you better drive fast....boy racer.” - he said laughing as he ran back to the door. - “But don't wreck my gearbox.” - he added before he got back in the car. Aaron rolled his eyes... again, but he didn't say a word just sat back, started the engine, and they were on the road again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You know it would be way easier if you'd just tell me where are we going exactly. I hate driving without a destination.”

“Come on, isn't it fun?”

“No.. not exactly. Just tell me Robert, I promise I'm gonna act surprised.”

“Or you could just let me drive.”

“I'm driving, alright?” - he said with a side glance.

“Okay, but you have to trust me then.”

“You know I do.”- said Aaron softly.

“Then take a turn right. And then the next one left.”

“Wait...” - said Aaron thinking – “This road seems familiar.”

“I bet you've had scrap meetings that required using this road.”

“I should know where we are going right?”

“No, that's the point of a surprise...”

“No I mean, we've been there before, right?”

“Alright no more guessing, I want you to be surprised!” - whined Robert. 

“I'm close right?” - asked Aaron.

“I'm not saying another word!” - said Robert sulking – “Turn left” – Aaron didn't answer but he couldn't stop smirking. Robert was so easy to wind up, he loved doing it. The rest of the ride was silent, Robert tried to act like he's mad, and Aaron tried not to burst out laughing, because Robert did a terrible job. He was facing away from Aaron, looking out the window, but his right hand was rested on Aaron's thigh. Yeah.... as I said, terrible.

 

 

Soon the scenery became more familiar for Aaron and after Robert guided them to a parking lot he was hit with memories.

“Is this? Are we?” - he stuttered.

“So you recognize it?” - asked Robert closing the door behind him.

“Course I do. This is where you booked us a room for the first time.” - he said amused.

“Yeah I reckon it was a really nice room,” - he smiled as he got an overnight bag from the boot - “and.... we had so much fun.” - he grinned as he got his arm around Aaron's waist. 

“Wait, I thought we're going to the airport.... And what is this bag?”

“Some clothes, I told you I did prepare for this.” - he answered laughing - “There's no chance I'm wasting any more time, besides, do you really think I was gonna manage a whole flight without touching you first? God I want you so much I couldn't wait until we get there. I'm physically incapable to wait anymore.”

“Alright, you have a point.” - said Aaron, as they went inside. 

“Oh.” - started Robert as he stopped just before they got to the reception desk – “Are you fine with this? I didn't even ask. 'Cause if you're not you can just tell me and I book anoth....”

“Stop stop.” - laughed Aaron – “Course I'm fine, I love it.”

“Alright then.” - said Robert relieved. 

 

 

“Good afternoon gentlemen, how may I help you?” - asked the woman behind the desk.

“Good afternoon, I had a reservation under Mr Sugden-Dingle” - said Robert with a wide smile. Aaron was looking at him for the whole time with the same expression on his face. 

“Oh yes I see, the honeymoon suite, was it?”

“Yes, that's the one.”

“Congratulations.” - she said smiling at them.

“Thank you.” - said Robert as he took the card. - “Everything is ready, right?” - he whispered.

“Exactly how you wanted Sir.” - she answered whispering as well. Robert nodded, then grabbed Aaron's hand to let him to the lift.

“What was that about?” - He asked as they waited for the lift to come. 

“Nothing, you'll see. I can't wait to be up there.” - they stared into each other's eyes, but a loud ding snapped them back to reality. They stepped into the lift, and as soon as the door closed Robert's lips were on Aaron's. He dropped the bag to the floor, and deepened the kiss. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't soft, it was full of lust and want, and they never even tried to stop themselves. They didn't have much time because seconds later there was another ding, signalling their arrival. 

They left the lift, and to Aaron's surprise there was only one door on that floor. There was a writing above it, simply saying HONEYMOON SUITE . He started smiling wilder while Robert opened the door but before they went inside he turned around to face Aaron.

“Come on.” - he said as he opened his arms.

“You what?” - asked Aaron confused.

“I'm gonna carry you over the threshold.”

“The fuck you will.” - he said before he slammed him to the wall. Robert winced a little but he had no time to focus on the pain because Aaron pushed him a bit more, before he got their lips collided. Robert's brain completely shut down. He forgot everything for a minute. Aaron took the card from his hand, placed it on the table then kicked the door shut with his foot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Right, where were we?” - he asked.

“Wait.” - said Robert placing his hands on Aaron's chest. - “Don't you wanna get a drink, or something to eat? I have ordered someth....” - he should have known that he wouldn't be able to finish that thought. Aaron got that look in his eyes that screamed fire, and after Robert said how his real present was seeing Aaron naked, it was all he could think about. During the whole car ride here. He just wanted to be alone with his husband, to remove all of his clothes, and now he can finally do it. 

They were in the same hotel where they spent their first night away from the village, but this time it felt a hundred times better. This time it was perfect. This time they didn't arrive separately, Aaron didn't have to give a fake name, Robert didn't book two rooms in fear of someone might find out about them.

No.

Instead they drove here together, in one car. Robert booked a room under his own name. They checked in together, and this time they didn't care who's gonna know about it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So.” - said Aaron out of breath – “Do you still want that present you were talking about, or you'd rather talk rubbish?”

Robert just smirked as he looked him up and down – “Come here.”

“No, you come here.” - he said as he took three steps back, sitting down on the bed kicking his shoes off. He spread his legs wide and it was an obvious invitation. Robert licked his lips as he stepped in front of him. He looked him over, as Aaron leaned back on his elbows, then Robert dropped down on his knees and Aaron loosened his tie, before he took his previous pose, all leaned back, waiting.

Robert ran his hands up his thighs as he looked into his eyes. - “Is this real?” - he asked suddenly. - “Are we actually here? And you're mine?”

“All yours.” - answered Aaron as he grabbed Robert by his tie and pulled him on top of him. He wasted no time to kiss him eagerly. The wait was over, they were there, alone, with all the time in the world.

 

 

“Just take it off” – muttered Robert between kisses as they tried their best to undress each other in record time. Aaron flipped them over, and as soon as he straddled Robert he leaned down to kiss his skin slowly, unbuttoning his shirt. - “Faster, I want you.” - said Robert sitting up to help Aaron sliding the shirt off his shoulders. He just wanted to get rid of it, but his hand caught in the sleeve, so he started shaking his arm to free it. Aaron started laughing at his husband's desperation, but Robert managed to get out of the shirt, then pulled Aaron in for a kiss. His hands worked much faster than Aaron's, so Aaron lost his shirt way sooner than he would've imagined.

He loved the fire in Robert's eyes, and as he opened his mouth to say something he couldn't help grinding down on him. - “That desperate?”

“Shut up.” - smiled Robert as he flipped them back. He left kisses all over Aaron's torso while he opened his fly to tease him lightly.

“Fuck.” - he heard Aaron's voice.

“That desperate?” - asked back Robert and all Aaron could do was grin before he got his hand in Robert hair, guided him to the right place. - “Want me to touch you?” - now he was the wind up and Aaron was close to begging.

“Just get on with it.... husband.” - that was all it took for Robert to lose his mind. He pulled down Aaron's trousers, along with his boxers before he took him into his mouth. - “Robert...” - his name was a faint moan on Aaron's lips. - “Robert.... please.” - he said and Robert couldn't deny him any more. He stopped for a second to get his fingers wet, but before he could push in Aaron stopped him. - “No, no...” - he looked up for a second to check if he was okay but the lust was still there in his eyes – “No... I.... I want your mouth.” - if that sentence didn't make him harder he would be lying. Adrenalin was rushing through his veins as he hooked his arms under both of Aaron's legs. He let them rest on his shoulders as he started leaving wet kisses on his inner thighs. He inched closer to his hole and by that time Aaron was so far gone, that after the tip of Robert's tongue brushed him, he fisted a hand in Robert's hair, gripping it tightly. - “There's.... no way...... we're gonna stop to get lube, so...... keep that in mind.” – he said panting. He felt Robert smiling against his skin before he started thrusting his tongue inside.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know I actually woke up that night, then I felt your hands around me.... I heard your breathing, and I remember falling back asleep with a smile on my face. I thought that was the most I can get with you... and...... and now I just.... don't know what to say to not sound like a proper idiot....”
> 
>  
> 
> Or...  
> Still in the hotel room.... aka last part of the missing wedding scenes

“You okay?” - asked Robert in a hushed voice as he got Aaron snuggled up to him. He was playing with his hair, waiting for an answer.

 

“Yeah.” - he heard his voice. Aaron was smiling but he couldn't see that from that angle. He was smiling as he drew small circles on Robert's chest. It was the kind of bliss you never want to wake up from.

 

“I mean I wasn't....rough was I? You didn't....”

 

“No, course not.” - he answered with a little laugh. - “I would've murdered you if you stop there. I just..... I wanted you more than ever. I can't really explain it.” - he said as he propped up on his elbow to look at him.

 

“I know. You don't have to explain it.” - smiled Robert as he touched his face. He was unable to be apart from him for more than a couple of minutes, so he pulled him back to his chest as he kissed him softly. Aaron was halfway on top of him, their legs were all tangled up, and they both felt a happiness that was almost impossible to feel.

 

“This room is amazing Robert.”

 

“And you didn't even see everything. I'm not even sure you've seen the state of the bed before you dragged me into it.” - he laughed

 

“Oh I saw. Rose petals and everything I mean of course I saw I still have some on my back and...” - he stopped to spread his thighs - “and there as well” - he said laughing as he nodded to the direction.- “It smells amazing but I'm definitely gonna need a shower.”

 

“How about a bath? And maybe some food? I can't imagine a several hours long flight without proper food.”

 

“A bit later yeah? I just....I wanna stay here for a bit more.” - he said as he laid down next to Robert. The silk sheets were covering them from the waist down and it felt amazing. Robert stretched his arm then grabbed Aaron's hand to interlock their fingers. He was so happy he could burst into giggles. He was in a nice hotel, one that held so many memories about the two of them, it was familiar but absolutely different at the same time.

 

Aaron zoned out for minutes. He didn't say a word, or move a muscle. He just laid there in the arms of his husband and he couldn't stop the smile on his face. - “Wait!” - he said suddenly turning to Robert -” Our flight! We're gonna miss it!”

 

“Don't worry, since all of this was a surprise, I couldn't tell you that I booked us on a later one. We have time. Just relax and enjoy this.” - he said holding him a bit tighter.

 

“Okay but when are we leaving I just wanna know.”

 

“I got us an early flight tomorrow.”

 

“So we're spending the night here?”

 

“Yeah I didn't wanna rush anything. Not on our wedding day. We have time for everything. Plus I reckon we're gonna be up all night anyway.” - he smirked.

 

“You reckon, husband?”

 

“I know, husband.” - he answered kissing him. It slowly became heated and Robert rolled on top of Aaron to make himself at home between his legs. They felt the excitement building, as Robert started kissing his neck. He knew it was a weak spot, and he loved to have this knowledge. - “Aaron.” - he moaned as he gently rocked his hips. It was an obvious hint.

 

“Before ...we got to the point of no return... “- he panted - “Grab the lube will ya.” - Robert started smirking as he kissed down his body up from his chest all the way down to his legs. He missed his cock on purpose. Then he just got up and went to the only bag they had with them. The overnight bag, which Robert prepared after he left Aaron and Seb alone in front of the pub. He wondered if Aaron knew that the reason he didn't go to the backroom with them, was because he was busy checking that everything they might need is indeed packed away in this bag. The bag he was opening now to find the item he was looking for. Of course since he packed it he knew exactly where it was. Five seconds later he was back, on top of Aaron kissing and biting his nipples, driving him slowly into his limits.

 

“You're so hard.” - whispered Robert as he got his hand around Aaron's dick. His next move was so sudden that it got a loud moan out of Aaron. One minute he was stroking him, the next he got two fingers inside him. Aaron didn't expect it but his first reaction was to grind down on them. It felt too good not to. - “We shouldn't even need lube.” - he continued whispering into his ear. - “I made sure of that didn't I.” - he knew what all of this was doing to Aaron. He got even more turned on if it was possible. - “But you asked so nicely” - no he didn't - “And I can't say no to my husband can I?”

 

“Just...hmmm....fuck me already.” - said Aaron out of breath. Robert didn't waste any time just grabbed his waist and thrust inside him. He wasn't gentle, it wasn't slow, and Aaron loved it. They both knew that it's gonna be a heated and fast encounter, and they didn't even try stopping themselves. -” Harder.” - ordered Aaron as he scratch his nails into Robert's back. They were short but it would still leave a mark, they both knew that. Robert buried his face in the crook of Aaron's neck and just gave himself completely to the feeling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Robert” – said Aaron as he ran his fingers up and down his back. The back he was clutching onto a minute ago.

 

“Hmm?” - Robert was way too out of it to form words.

 

“Move, you're crushing me.”

 

“I wanna stay inside you forever.” - he sighed.

 

“That would be very practical.” - scoffed Aaron as he patted his shoulders. - “Come on, shift it.” - Robert groaned as he complied, rolling off Aaron.

 

“I'm sore.”

 

“You're old...husband.”

 

“Oi! Watch it, husband.” - they both started laughing as Aaron reached out his hand to allow Robert moving as close as possible. - “You know our first night in this hotel....... “ - he started then went silent. Aaron waited patienly because whatever it was that he wanted to say, it must've carried all kinds of emotions, and sometimes people need a bit time to overcome those overwhelming feelings before they can speak them. So he didn't interrupt him, just slowly continued stroking his back, giving him all the time he needed. - “It was special.” - he said finally looking up. - “But not just because I gave you control over everything.... it was special because we fell asleep together, in the same bed..... and......and the next morning I woke up next to you. I've never done that before...... with a man.”

 

Aaron couldn't say a word, they never really talked about that time. He thought he didn't matter to Robert back then, but his husband always surprised him. Getting to know what was going on in his head at that time, it was more than Aaron could ever hoped to understand.

 

“I was so cocky the next morning, acting like the big man, dragging you back to bed, just so I don't have to think about my feelings..... the truth is.... Aaron...... I was terrified. I was beginning to realize that you mean much more to me than I expected and.... I just couldn't step away from you.”

 

“I know that day was special. Obviously I didn't know about how you felt, you kept that bit well hidden” – he laughed – “but I did know that it wasn't a simple hook up. You know I actually woke up that night, then I felt your hands around me.... I heard your breathing, and I remember falling back asleep with a smile on my face. I thought that was the most I can get with you... and...... and now I just.... don't know what to say to not sound like a proper idiot....”

 

“I love you, Aaron.” - interrupted Robert

 

“I love you too.” - said Aaron wiping his eyes before he gave Robert the sweetest kiss. A kiss his old self would die for, a kiss that 2015 Aaron would kill for. A kiss that 2018 Aaron gives, on a daily basis to his husband. The same man 2015 Aaron thought he could never have, not really, not entirely. But here they were, married, and happy, and that was all Aaron ever wanted. Robert was all he ever wanted. And now he got him, for good.

 

 

 


End file.
